A Birthday Suprise: Trauma Center New Blood
by GoldenScalpel
Summary: Valerie Blaylock always hated her birthday but what happens when her colleague and secret love, Markus Vaughn tries to give the best birthday experience in the world? ValeriexMarkus I do not own trauma center. Atlus does


A Birthday Surprise

Dr. Valerie Blaylock sat outside of Caduceus USA embracing the warm afternoon California sun. She closed her eyes, hearing silence and sighed. Silence. The ear-piercing wail of the ambulance was absent as well as the rush of cars and screaming EMTs. Perfect.

"Hey, Val," Markus Vaughn, her colleague, greeted looking down and smiling at Valerie. She was so peaceful and calm that it was unusual.

"Hello, Dr. Vaughn," she said, standing up, "Do you hear that?"

"Call me Markus! I told you, you don't necessarily have to call me Dr. Vaughn all the time. The whole doctor, doctor relationship only occurs in the O.R." Markus gently reminded, placing a hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"Right, Dr. V- I mean- Markus," she blushed.

"I still don't get it. I don't hear anything," Markus said, his ears straining to pick up the tiniest bits of noise.

"Exactly. Silence." Valerie smiled even bigger. They sat back down together in the rare silence, observing the peace and quiet that was endangered daily in the hectic world of the front lines of modern medicine.

"So, your birthday 's today..." Markus began, breaking the silence that Valerie adored.

"How you know that? No one's supposed to know!" Valerie gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I kind of stole your driver's license. Here, you can have it back." Markus said sheepishly, reaching into his pocket and handing it to Valerie.

Valerie took back the plastic card and glared in a joking manner at Markus who chuckled.

"Never do that again. I was freaking out!" She put the card in her pocket for safe keeping.

Markus laughed and ruffled her hair in a friendly manner, only to receive a gentle smack in the arm.

"So, what are we going to do for your birthday, Val?" Markus asked, walking back inside with Valerie to get a very needed cup of coffee.

"Nothing. I don't like birthdays. Never have and never will. There's no relevant reason why I should celebrate the day of _my_ birth, an insignificant human being who hasn't done anything to majorly improve the human species, when we could be celebrating something much more... important. Like Victor's birthday for instance. Celebrating my birthday is like celebrating Columbus Day. It's stupid." Valerie debated, taking the ceramic mug that Markus handed to her.

"Come _on_, Valerie. You're turning 29! This needs to be memorable! Please?" Markus pleaded.

Valerie pretended to think about the subject at hand, "No."

"Please?"

"Markus, I said no," Valerie laughed at his childlike persistance.

Markus sighed, defeated. "Fine. How about we don't celebrate your birthday, but we can just hang out. Just the two of us. We could go ice skating."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Vaughn?" Dr. Blaylock crossed her arms, with a confused and slightly nervous look on her face.

"Yeah," he smiled. They looked into each others' eyes, catching their breath. The moment was so perfect. Leaning in subconsciously, Markus slipped his hands around Valerie's slim waist, and Valerie placed her hands on his warm, slightly muscular chest. They peered into another's eyes, like school children acknowledging a crush. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, barely grazing each other. A surge of passion pulsated through Markus, as he pulled Valerie in tighter, their kiss deepening. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped by Markus and his warm and welcoming embrace. They pulled away after a few moments, unaware of how to handle and react to the situation.

"So I take it that ice skating is a yes?" Markus smiled. Valerie laughed and gave him a hug.

"Yes," she whispered, a grin permanently affixed upon her face.

"Ahem."

Markus and Valerie split apart quickly and awkwardly as they were interrupted by Director Quatro.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that there _is_ a couch in your offices for a reason. It's not just for show." She winked before walking off.

Valerie checked her watch for the time. 3:45.

"We're done here," she said, literally running out of the doors of Caduceus, Markus at her heels. "I'm gonna go home and take a nap."

"I'll pick you up in two hours alright?" he asked, hesitating for a moment before planting a kiss of Valerie's forehead.

"Okay," she grinned, jumping into her convertible, into the driver's seat.

Markus watched as she pulled out of the parking lot, his heart fluttering with anticipation for the events that would occur later that evening.


End file.
